Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. In addition, mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
A mobile terminal can perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
As the function of the terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing a music file or a video file, receiving broadcast, etc. for example. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Further, a user can use various contents using a terminal. However, since all contents cannot be displayed on a single page, it is difficult for the user to see all content parts on a single screen.